An Unlikely Place
by FeCook
Summary: Luigi Largo and Shiloh Wallace emerged from the opera both broken and fatherless. The day after Luigi finds himself in an unfamiliar place with a familiar person. Can these two find solace in each other or will their hatred destroy them both.  Poss. S/L


**Hello my lovely people. I just wanted to give this little disclaimer about this story. Well, I actually started this chapter a VERY long time ago and since then have randomly added things here and there and just today have decided that I wanted to finally post it on here as that was my original intention a couple of years ago. With that being said, the chances that I'm actually ever going to update this story is very slim unless for whatever reason I get inspired. That does mean that if you have any ideas or anything you want to see in the story I am very open for suggestions. So read and enjoy. :)**

**I also wanted to say that Repo! the Genetic Opera does not belong to me and I am not in any way making money off this. ect. ect.**

**Edit July 26, 2011: Ok so I have some good news for all of you amazing people that have added me and my story on your favorites, alerts, etc. I really didn't expect so all the people that have liked to like. It really does make me happy to see the support. :') Anyway, the good news is that I think I might have gotten inspired today. I just began writing another chapter for the story. How long it will take me to finish I can't say because I'm very critical of my work and won't post it until I'm at least somewhat satisfied, which is very hard to do. On that same note I will work as hard a possible since so many people are actually interested and I feel extremely bad just leaving you hanging like this. The only thing is that the next chapter will be all about Amber Sweet, which means I'll have to do a bit of research on how wills work. If anyone has any notion how Amber could have become head of Geneco when Shilo was the rightful heir don't hesitate to tell.**

** With that all said I will have to bid all of you adieu for now. Until next time, which hopefully won't be to long from now. :P**

**-FeCook  
><strong>

* * *

><p>I couldn't believe any of it. This had to be some bad dream that I would soon wake from. Well, maybe it could have been a bad dream had I not been Luigi fucking Largo and was actually capable of having a bad dream. It had to be a joke. A cruel, sick fucking joke. Just watch! Any moment all the dead bodies, most importantly dad's, will spring up and shout, "Gotcha Luigi! Now here is the title to the family business that you so rightly deserve!" Hah! That's right! Just you wait and see! But no such thing happened. No such thing was going to happen. I wasn't sleeping and this wasn't a joke. The blood wasn't fucking corn syrup with red food dye and those bodies weren't fake stage props like from those old horror movies. This was all really happening. And it was happening to ME! Of all the people that this cruel twist of fucking fate could happen to it was happening to ME!<p>

How could pops do this to me? I'm Luigi fucking Largo for Christ's sake! The oldest and most certainly the most superior of my siblings. I use the word 'siblings' very loosely as I'm fairly certain they were adopted. No way fucking way they come from the same blood as me. Shit, I can't take this. I have to get the fuck out of here. Away from that opera, away from Geneco tower, away from my prick of a brother Pavi, and especially away from that slut Amber.

I stumbled away from rolling cameras, from the crowds of commoners, from all of them. I quickly found myself turning down dirty back alleys that I never knew existed. Worthless scalpel sluts and dirty homeless peasants stared at me as I stumbled by. I could feel their beady little fucking eyes on me and I so wanted to turn around and stab the living shit out of every one of them…but I didn't. I just kept on going not knowing where I was headed and not really giving a fuck either.

I could feel my stomach twisting and turning and bile slowly began to creep up my throat stinging and tasting like a mixture of booze and popcorn. I'm never eating fucking popcorn again. I made myself duck into a deserted alleyway where I vomited my guts out. My head was swimming and my eyes burned with tears threatening to come out. This cannot be happening to me! I am Luigi fucking Largo!

I pounded my fist against the stone wall the sour smell of fresh vomit stinging my nostrils. None of it made any sense. I was the rightful heir. ME! I was the oldest, the smartest, and the fucking toughest. Most importantly I was always fucking there! Where were Pavi and Amber when pops was swamped with paper work? One fucking a Gentern or stealing said Gentern's fucking face. The other strung out on Z in one of these fucking alleys probably. But where was I? Fucking helping him that's where. So yeah I let my rage get the best of me and knocked off a few Genterns, GenCops, and of the course the random peasant but the point is I got what he needed to get done at all times. And for what?

To be get called a disgusting monster. To be considered just as worthless as my good for nothing brother and sister. To be denounced in front of all those fucking staring peasants. To be told that a runt of a girl named Shilo Wallace was being given everything.

Of course nothing ever goes according to plan especially when my dad is involved apparently. The fucking runt wouldn't shoot her old man so pops shot Nathan himself and soon after the bastard kicked the bucket as well. Afterwards, the little runt ran away drenched in her father's blood. After that everything is just one big blur. I suppose I must have been in shock or some shit but somehow Amber fucking Sweet managed to convince Pavi and me that she should be the one to manage Geneco. I have no idea how the fuck that happened.

I could feel a panic attack coming. I...I...I couldn't breathe and the tears that I fought from spilling came and… I made a fool out of myself in front of all those fucking peasants! I applauded that bitch and when they wouldn't do the same I….Clutched at my heart as I side stepped the sick and allowed my back to slide down the concrete wall and I…yelled at them, I threatened them I told them that I was going to fucking kill all of them and then after all that I couldn't take it I….Reverted back to how I handled everything before I began to kill who ever the poor son of a bitch was that got in my way or simply when there is no poor son of a bitch to get in my way and I began to…cry. Luigi Largo began to fucking cry.

I pulled my knife from the inside pocket of my jacket. I then slid my arms out of the sleeves of my jacket letting it rest between my back and the wall. I placed the blade between my teeth hastily unbuttoning my white dress shirt all the way revealing my already scared torso. Taking the knife from my mouth I placed the blade against my chest and without hesitation made a long, deep horizontal cut across my chest only taking care to not cut off one of my fucking nipples. Time seemed to slow down to a gradual stop. The sound of my flesh coming apart as each fiber was cut through caused all the tension throughout my body to relax until I felt completely at slack.

I could breathe. I let my arms fall limp at my side letting the blood stained blade drop to the ground. I could feel the warm liquid drip from the cut and the pain came in throbs corresponding to my heart beat. My breath came in ragged puffs as I began to laugh a hoarse maniacal laugh. I savored every sweet throb of pain as the numb throbbing rage dissipated. And then I heard the crying.

That annoying fucking crying that pissed me off to know end. Who was this bitch that thinks they have something to fucking cry about? Let this fucking person go through what I just went through and then we can talk about who has the right to fucking cry. Letting a snarl curl on my lips I slid my arms back into my jacket, grabbed my knife, and without buttoning anything back up forced my self on my feet.

I stumbled along the edge of the wall as the world seemed to tilt around me. My breath came out in ragged almost monstrous sounding puffs as I grasped the corner of the alley wall with my hand and pulled myself around the corner. I collapsed against the wall forcing my eyes to focus on the scene in front of me. This alley was a dead end with a couple of overflowing dumpsters lining the back wall. Everything seemed wet and sticky with old news papers strewn here and there on the ground and Blind Mag posters on the walls as well as some unknown mossy green substance. In the middle of the alley was a pale, bald girl with blood almost coating her completely and something black and stringy in her hands. She was hunched over on her knees the sobs emanating from her and shacking her whole body.

"What the fuck?" The words seemed to slip out of my mouth of their own accord and the noise reverberated against the stone walls echoing loudly in my skull.

The bald girl gasped turning an annoyingly familiar, bloodstained face up at me in shock. I staggered toward her with every intention of fucking her then fucking slicing her throat, not necessarily in that order, when the world began to once again tilt. I became all too aware the every time my heart beat blackness was slowly edging around the corners of my vision. As I got closer and closer to the fucking runt my own haggard breathing became louder and louder in my ears and the ground suddenly seemed to be getting closer and closer. My hand still firmly on the handle of my blade I slashed out wildly hoping for the satisfying feeling of the blade sinking into soft, delicate flesh.

The last thing I remembered was her sickeningly, sweet voice whisper in that fucking shock, "Luigi?" I then felt the wet connection of the ground with my face and everything went black.

* * *

><p><strong>I would very much appreciate it if you would just take the time and review. Feel free to critique me and point out any problems so that I can go back a change it. :)<strong>


End file.
